Kojimato
by BlueMew
Summary: Sakaki sends his Assassin Kojimato after Kojiro and Musashi. Dern it all to heck, but I really can't think of how to describe this fic! It's good though! Please R


"Here is your next assignment." Sakaki said to the blue haired boy in the black Rocket Assassin uniform. "Kojiro and Musashi have failed me for the last time. They are planning on deserting the Dan soon. You are the perfect soldier Koji-san. Do not fail me."   
The boy bowed to his boss. "I shall not fail you."   
  
Kojimato sat on his bed in the Rocketto dorms sharpening his sword. Friendship Blade. How ironic. His father Yamato Ishida had once wielded the powerful blade that was shaped like the crest of friendship.   
Kojimato shook his head. He did not mourn or regret anyone or anything. Yamato was a traitor. He needed to die. Kojimato would keep Friendship Blade now. Besides, he was part Yamato. Not even Takeru, who was busy trying to defeat Kaizer, one of Sakaki's minions in the digital world, could activate the massive blade's power. Only Yama and his clone could.   
Clone. The word troubled Kojimato. Sakaki had created him two years prior, but the boy was equivalent to a sixteen year old. Besides, why did Sakaki have to use two humans, males at that, for creating Kojimato? He had heard of the legendary white squadron Kojiro, who had worked in the Dan, but no one spoke of him as being alive. It couldn't be the same Kojiro that he was after anyway. This one was a loser, not a great warrior.   
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all people within our nation!"   
"Oh my gosh!" Kasumi squealed as she stared at Musashi. "Are you pregnant!?"   
Musashi thrust her hand on her hip. "No. I decided to stick a basketball up my uniform for the hell of it."   
"Well, when is the baby due?" Takeshi asked. Musashi sighed as she pushed Kojiro towards Satoshi-tachi.   
"Well, Musa's due any day now."   
"I'm sorry." Satoshi sighed. "If I would have known, I wouldn't have had pikachuu blast you off so many times."   
"I feel horrible." Takeshi added. "With as much stress that we put you through, it's a wonder that you didn't miscarry. After the eighth child, my mom couldn't handle all of us, so my youngest sister was aborted at six months."   
Kasumi folded her arms across her chest as she glared at Musashi. "It's her own fault. She shouldn't have attacked us if she cared about the baby."   
"You take that back you little brat!" Kojiro screamed at Kasumi as he pulled three pokeballs from his belt and threw them at her. Weezing and Arcanine were able to corner the girl, while Victreebel used its vine whip to restrain her.   
Kojiro calmly walked over to where his pokemon stood holding the girl. Kasumi was already frightened by Kojiro's outburst. He could actually be intimidating, if he wanted to be.   
"I am so sorry Koji-san! I..." Kojiro slapped her cheek.   
"You lie! Ever since you were ten you enjoyed your sadistic little games! I should kill you now, but then you would have an honorable death. The weak do not deserve to die honorably."   
"Uhh, Koji-chan?" Musashi choked on her words as the pain became greater. "I think the baby's coming."   
Kojiro fainted at her words, but luckily Takeshi was able to pick Musashi up and carry her. Arcanine picked his master up and ran along side Takeshi. Satoshi-tachi followed closely behind.   
"How unfortunate." Kojimato sighed as he set his binoculars on the ground. "I must make that child an orphan, just like me."   
  
Twelve hours later, Musashi and Kojiro sat in the maternity ward of the Pewter Hospital. Musa held the small red haired boy, who was quietly sleeping.   
"How about Takeru?" Kojimato, who was disguised as a doctor, stated as he walked in the room. "That was my uncle's name, and your son really looks like TK." He walked over to Musashi and the child, and smiled at them. "My name is Dr. Ishida, but please call me Kojimato. I came to check on mom and baby."   
"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" Kojiro asked as he stared at the sixteen year old that was listening to Musashi's vitals.   
"I'm just out of medical school." He said with a smile.   
Musashi flinched as he moved the stethoscope on her back.   
"Sorry." Kojimato then picked the baby out of Musashi's arms." Dr. Nagasaki needs to see the child. Would you like to come with us Kojiro?"   
"Sure." Kojiro stood up and followed the young doctor out of the room.   
"Have you decided on a name yet?" Kojimato asked as he set the baby on an examining table.   
"No. Musa and I have been tossing names back and forth for months now, and we still don't have any ideas."   
"Yamato is a good name." Kojimato pulled out a chart and began to write something down.   
"So why did you decide to become a doctor."   
Kojimato smiled.   
"I thought you'd never ask."   
"To protect the boss from subordination   
Time to say goodbye to your home and nation   
You death must come because of truth and love   
You will not be going to the stars above   
Kojimato Ishida.   
Rocketto Dan Assassins will not cry   
Say your prayers and prepare to die."   
"Musashi!" Kojiro screamed as he ran back towards her room in the hospital. Along the way, he noticed Kasumi and Takeshi sitting in the waiting room.   
"What's wrong?" Takeshi calmly asked as he stood up and ran next to Kojiro.   
"The assassins are after us! Musa is dying!"   
"Oh my god! I'll go get Musashi, you go get your son!"   
Kojiro spun around and ran back to the room where the alleged Dr. Ishida had the child.   
"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Kojiro screamed as he turned the corner in to the examination room, but no one was there. Kojimato Ishida and the child were gone.   
Kojiro sighed as he picked up a note on the table where the child had once laid.   
//Kojiro, I am not the heartless monster that you think I am. I am very sorry that Musashi is dead. If you want to see you son, go to headquarters. Sakaki wants to speak to you before the assassins strike again. KI.//   
Growling, Kojiro crumpled the note in to a ball and shoved it in to his pocket. He knew he was as good as dead. The assassins were used to eliminate the weak members, and he was now weak.   
Poor Musashi. She never even had a chance. She didn't even live long enough to name her child.   
The child. The poor boy would be an orphan. If Sakaki took a liking to him, the boy would become a member of the Rocketto Dan. If not, we would be sent to an orphanage, or worse.   
The tears fell steadily as Kojiro walked from the room. He would give Musashi a proper burial, no matter the cost. Then he would go to the assassins, if only to say goodbye to his newborn son.   
  
  
"Sakaki is ready to see you now." The aqua haired receptionist told Kojimato, who was holding the red haired child. He did not answer, but walked in to Sakaki's office holding the boy.   
"Kojimato, what is that?" Sakaki flatly stated as he glared at the child.   
"Musashi is dead, and I have instructed Kojiro to come here, as per orders, sir. Unfortunately, Musashi gave birth before I was able to eliminate her. The child is Kojiro's."   
Sakaki stood up from his mahogany desk and walked over to the assassin. He uncovered the child's head from the mass of blankets the teen had covered it in and gazed in to the deep violet eyes of the child.   
"He reminds me of Miyamato. Mother was always impressed with how well Miya was at completing her missions. That's why Musashi was allowed to live- her mother was Madame's top agent. This urchin is worthless, like his parents." Sakaki returned to his desk and pressed a black button. "Kosaburo, come here."   
The black clad member of the Dan rushed in to the office.   
"Yes sir." Kosaburo bowed to his superior.   
"Take this child to your wife and have her nurse it." Kosaburo gently took the boy from Kojimato's arms and stared at the newborn.   
"Sir, what is its name?"   
Sakaki shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just make one up."   
  
  
Kojiro had decided to return to his home. His parents allowed him to bury Musashi in the family cemetery, if he married Rumika. He reluctantly did, as he knew that Musashi would want him to be rich, as was his birthright.   
"Koji-chan, I do say," Rumika questioned as she lay in their bed, "why are you wearing that silly Rocketto Dan uniform?"   
"Because the assassins have called for me." Kojiro stated as he walked out of the room, carrying two red roses. Rumika threw the covers off of her and rushed over to her husband. "Mika, make sure that I'm buried next to Musashi."   
"Koji, don't do this! We've been married less than a day, there's no way that we've created an heir, and you want to risk your life by going to see what the assassins want with you?"   
"They want me dead." Kojiro pulled away from Rumika. "Besides, why do you care? You'll have all my money legally when I'm dead. That's what you wanted anyway, right Mikashi Takinawa?"   
Rumika's eyes widened.   
"How DARE you!" Kojiro kept walking, despite Rumika's attempts to stop him.   
"Yes, Mika darling, Musashi told me that Miyamato Takinawa had twins, herself and Mikashi. She said that your adopted parents took you, Mika, when you were five. That's when our engagement was announced. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to see my son one last time before I die."   
Rumika cried as she watched her new husband walk away from her. "Bring your son back here." She choked out between sobs. "I will love him like he was my own."   
Rumika sighed as she heard the front door slam.   
"I love you Kojiro."   
  
  
Kojimato sat in the boss's office, as Sakaki spoke to his secretary through the comm. link. Sakaki had wanted the assassin present at the meeting, which was highly unusual, since the assassins were supposed to never be seen with Sakaki- they supposedly answered to a higher authority.   
"...so he has a weezing, victreebel, arbok, lickitung, arcanine, and vileplume? I don't care about the first four, but get rid of the arcanine and vileplume. I've never seen them before. Send him in once you've got them."   
Sakaki pressed a series of black buttons before speaking again. "Kosaburo, bring the child to me through the gym entrance."   
Pressing more buttons to end the conversation, Sakaki then turned to Kojimato. "And how is it done again?"   
"Decapitate him when he picks the child up." Kojimato snapped as he walked over to Kosaburo, who had just entered the office with the child. The two black clad members of the Dan stood next to Sakaki's large desk, awaiting Kojiro's arrival.   
One of the lights on Sakaki's desk flashed. "Sir, Kojiro is here. I am sending him in now."   
The long blue haired white squadron member walked through the mahogany doors. The three men were surprised to see Kojiro's hair pulled back in to a tight ponytail. He looked intimidating- just like he did when he earned his promotion to the white squadron.   
Sakaki bowed his head to Kojiro.   
"You were my best warrior Kojiro. You were a true man's man after training. Your promotion to the whit squadron took less time than my daughter's. Then you found Musashi again. She turned you into the weakling I sent the assassins after." Sakaki laughed. "And now, you dress as the warrior you were. Do you expect me to pity you Kojiro?   
"Don't expect anything from me, boy. I realized that you were a lost cause three years ago. So I created a hybrid clone of you, and Yamato Ishida, another one of my traitorous agents from the digital realm. Kojimato Ishida! Present the child to its father!"   
Kosaburo stepped out of the shadows holding the newborn boy. Kojiro picked the baby out of his rival's arms and hugged him. The Pursian growled as Kojimato walked behind Kojiro with Friendship Blade drawn.   
"Omae ou Korasu." He spat as he turned towards Sakaki.   
Terror showed in Sakaki's brown eyes as she stared at the young assassin.   
"Insubordination!" Sakaki growled as he regained his composure.   
"Kojiro! Get out of here now!" Kojimato screamed as he pressed the blade closer to Sakaki's throat.   
Kosaburo, who had decided that using a gun would be an effective way to stop Kojiro, ended up falling to the ground, as one of Kojimato's daggers pierced his chest, expertly making its way to his heart.   
"I will send the other assassins after you."   
Kojimato passed the tip of the sword across Sakaki's throat, causing a tiny stream of blood to being to trickle from the wound.   
"The assassins will not kill their own." Kojimato slowly backed away from the boss, keeping Friendship Blade pointed at the elder.   
"Come on boy." Sakaki sneered at the young assassin. "Kill me now. Finish your assignment."   
Kojimato smiled as he raised Friendship Blade. Sakaki watched the silver-white blade as it fell, but instead of killing him, Kojimato amputated his right arm, then turned away from Sakaki, leaving him to bleed to death.   
  
  
I knew I'd find you here." Kojiro jumped to see the spiky blue haired boy behind him.   
Kojimato just laughed at the elder's reaction.   
"I'm no longer an assassin. Rocketto Dan has fallen." Kojimato looked around Growly's doghouse. "Did you name your son yet?"   
Kojiro nodded. "Mika named him Saiichiro."   
Kojimato nodded as he sat down next to Kojiro. "That's cool. Hey, who is Mika? I thought the mother is dead?"   
Kojiro blinked back tears. "Mikashi is Musashi's twin sister. I was arranged to be married to Mika, but I eloped with Musa. She changed her name to Rumika now." Kojiro turned to look his cloned son in the eyes. "Why did you spare me?"   
Kojimato sighed as he stood up and walked over to a windowsill, where he sat back down.   
"Six months ago, Sakaki sent me on a mission to kill Yamato Ishida. Yamato had joined the Rocketto Dan in the digital realm as an agent who could jump between planes of existence. After Sakaki stole his technology, Yamato was useless to him. I knew that he was my clone father, but I did not care. I make his death quick and painless, and I stole his weapon, the sword Friendship Blade. As I was leaving, my uncle Takeru Takaishi used his crest's power on me. Flying Hope changed my perspective on everything that I believed.   
"I continued to run until I reached the portal back to this dimension, and landed back in Sakaki's office. I did not let Sakaki know, but I do regret killing all the people he sent me after.   
"I became a Rocketto Doctor next, and that was more satisfying, although I still had to kill the weak. Then I was pulled away from my doctor's job to become an assassin again. I can never repent enough for taking Musashi from you.   
"When I learned that you were my clone father, I couldn't kill you. Uncle Takeru taught me that. So I left Sakaki to bleed."   
Kojiro nodded his approval. "If you'd like, you can stay here."   
"Thank you. I will stay for a while, but I would rather find my own way in this world."   
Kojiro walked over to the window where his son sat, staring out at the well manicured gardens. "Koji-san, you remind me so much of myself. And I'm sure, wherever he is, Yamato is proud of you too."


End file.
